Just another day in Pegasus
by SuperMom1
Summary: Just another day in Pegasus, Boredom, Ancient labs, malfunctioning devices, explosions, team angst and Shepwhump of course. NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1 Bored, Bored,Bored

**Set early season 5 somewhere between "Broken Ties" and "The Shrine".**

**First Chapter from John's POV**

**This is my first fan-fiction, so please review and offer any helpful Constructive criticism or Advice. **

**Chapter 1: Bored, Bored, Bored.**

Lt Colonel John Sheppard was bored, bored out of his brain. Teyla was so busy with Kanaan and Torren that she didn't seem to have time for him anymore (he was still secretly in love with her though), Ronan was still dealing with the whole being captured and tortured by the Wraith fiasco and the fallout from those events. And then there was Rodney, who was still being his own super busy annoying self.

John's paperwork was all up to date as Woolsey was being totally painful about reports and evaluations being submitted on time. Carson was still back on earth recovering from the fact that he was a clone and would have to take injections for the rest of his life to stop his organs from degrading. The last time he was this bored was when he'd been in Antarctica flying choppers before all this madness had started. What was he supposed to do?

He was sitting in his office in quiet contemplation when Rodney charged into his office yelling, "Hey Sheppard! I've found a super cool ancient lab on MX 745 -217. There may be a ZPM making machine." Sheppard was startled from his musings and replied sarcastically, "Oh nice to see you Rodney, thanks for knocking". Rodney stated again "I found a super cool ancient lab with the possibility of a ZPM Making Machine. We have to check it out". "Whatever "replied John not at all excited by yet another claim of such a device. "Tell Woolsey about it and then let me know what he says." Rodney almost ran out of the room and left John staring into the distance still bored out of his brain.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

An hour later he was sitting in Woolsey's office suffering through an unbelievably boring meeting with Woolsey, McKay, Zelenka and some of the other scientists. He had no idea what they were talking about and had lost interest a long time ago. They just went on and on and on. McKay and Zelenka were arguing about something as usual. A hole in the head would be better than this he thought falling asleep. "Colonel" Woolsey looked at him with questioning tone. "Yeah?" he drawled half asleep. "Do you think this mission to MX 745-217 is a good idea?" "Sure send a MALP through first and check it out," he replied.

An hour later the MALP's information showed that the planet looked safe and uninhabited. Woolsey looked at John and gave him the go ahead for 0900 the following morning.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

John showed up at Teyla's door to ask her to accompany them on the mission only to hear that Kanaan and Teyla were arguing. It was no secret that Kanaan didn't really want to remain on Atlantis. He turned to leave not wanting to disturb them when Kanaan stormed out the door not noticing him standing nearby. He wanted to knock and check that everything was okay, but thought that maybe she needed some time on her own. He didn't even bother to ask Ronan to come on the mission as he wasn't really talking much (well even less than normal) at the moment.

He then headed for the mess hall for dinner. He looked around to see if there was anyone worth talking to, but no one he wanted to talk to was there. He found a table overlooking the ocean and sat down to eat his meatloaf. He wasn't really hungry, so he just played with his food watching the sunset _alone_, still bored out of his brain.

By the time he had finished eating he had a headache, so he headed for his quarters for some Tylenol. On his way he stopped by Teyla's quarters to see if she was okay. Maybe he would ask her if she wanted to watch a movie with him tonight. Summoning the courage after what he had heard earlier that afternoon he knocked on the door. He was surprised when she opened the door in her nightie holding Torren (She looked as if she'd been crying). "Is Kannan here?" He asked. When she replied "No he is staying on Athos tonight" he asked her if she'd like to watch a movie. "I really need to get Torren to bed early and I need an early night myself, maybe another time" was her reply. Feeling very lonely he waved goodbye and left her to her evening. He was quite upset that Kanaan had left her alone for the evening and wondered if there was anything he could do for her. He knocked on her door again and this time she took a bit longer to answer. "What can I do for you now Colonel," She asked with impatience at the disturbance, "Umm I just wanted to let you know if there's anything you need I'm here for you". "Thank you John and goodnight" was her softly spoken reply.

He went back to his quarters and watched the "Fantastic four". He remembered the fun that his team had had over their time together and how he had imagined them as the Fantastic four at times. He hoped that at some point that they would all be together again laughing and sharing fun times. Okay, so it wasn't always fun and laughter. There were many times that they'd faced death together and they'd lost so many people along the way, but they'd always been there for each other, like a family. He missed being with his Atlantis family and hoped that things would be back to normal soon.

He tossed and turned for what seemed like hours trying to get to sleep, but finally sleep came. His final thoughts before he finally fall asleep were: What a boring crappy day. I hope tomorrow's more exciting than today. It has to be doesn't it?

**TBC….**

**On to the Mission in the next chapter**.


	2. Chapter 2: A Fun day in Pegasus

**Chapter 2: A fun day in Pegasus**

John awoke the next morning to the sound of the beep - beep - beep of his alarm clock. He rolled over to turn the alarm off and saw that it was 0500 hours, time to get up for the day. His first thoughts for the day were; gee I hope today will be more exciting than yesterday.

After his morning run he headed down to the mess hall for breakfast. He looked around for someone to share breakfast with and noticed that Rodney was at their normal table. He chose a piece of toast, some fruit and a cup of coffee and sat down across from Rodney.

"Gee McKay, have you got enough food on your plate?" he drawled, as Rodney had enough food for three people on his plate.

"I need to eat because of my hypoglycaemia and I don't see myself getting much to eat for the rest of the day," Rodney shot back.

John just rolled his eyes at that comment. "I'm sure there will be enough time along the way for a power bar or two. It should just be a simple mission without any problems."

"Knowing our luck Sheppard, there will be plenty of running and screaming along the way or you'll find something to blow up or maybe a pretty woman to flirt with _Kirk_."

John just rolled his eyes again and began to eat wondering whether Rodney's last statement was true or not. They certainly seemed to attract trouble even on the most straightforward missions and this time they wouldn't have Teyla or Ronan to watch their backs.

"Are Teyla or Ronan coming with us?" Rodney asked.

"No Ronan's not talking to me at the moment and Teyla is busy with Torren, so it'll just be you, me and a couple of Marines" John replied looking a bit unhappy about the situation.

"Okay Sheppard I have to get back to my lab to give my minions instructions on how not to blow up the lab while I'm gone. See you in the gate room at 0900."

"Don't be late McKay".

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

John arrived in the gate room five minutes early. The Marines arrived a couple of minutes later and finally Rodney arrived five minutes late.

"You're late McKay," he stated.

"Sorry I had to make sure nothing was going to blow up while I was gone," McKay replied.

"Okay let's get this show on the road!" John said as he looked up at Woolsey for the go ahead.

"Make sure you report in three hours time," Woolsey ordered as he looked at Chuck and said, "dial her up."

Rodney and John watched the chevrons light up with great anticipation of the adventure to come. They had been grounded for a while now, things had been quiet on Atlantis, and they hadn't been on a mission for a while. What could go wrong?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They stepped through the gate and onto MX 745-217 to a beautiful day. The sky was blue and the sun was shining. The temperature was not too hot and there was a gentle breeze blowing. There were purple and blue wild flowers as well as lovely blue birds that were flying around them. In the distance they could see snow-capped mountains with a river winding through them and forests. Up ahead they could see the ancient ruins they were here to explore. They were just coming for a look today. If things seemed promising they would come back with a team of scientists in the future (McKay leading them of course).

The first thing McKay said as he walked through the gate was, "This isn't going to be very good for my allergies. I'm glad I brought my antihistamines with me. Otherwise I couldn't breathe."

John rolled his eyes for what seemed like the millionth time that day. "So glad you'll be okay! Let's get moving."

"How long do you think it'll be until we get there?" Rodney asked.

"Not long," was John`s reply.

They set off towards the ruins with John taking point and Lt Rivers bringing up the rear, Lt Smith and Lt Jones were in the middle with McKay.

They walked on in silence for about forty minutes enjoying the view until Rodney started to complain loudly. "How much longer? I'm getting tired and I need a rest."

"You're unfit and you need to attend more training sessions McKay," John replied trying to keep his patience with the man. "Ok let's take five minutes rest for McKay's sake."

They sat under a tree enjoying the view. They were still on high alert, because who knows what hidden dangers lurk on any planet that they may visit in the Pegasus Galaxy.

After five minutes of rest they were on their way again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

About thirty minutes later they approached the ruins. They were very old and falling down in places. You could see four large stone towers in a square formation, with a central tower that had fallen to rubble a long time ago. A lot of the buildings were overgrown by grass and vines, but it was definitely Lantean architecture and obviously at least ten thousand years old.

They wandered through the ruins for a while until they found a room that seemed intact, when they came to a door McKay tried to open it and nothing happened. Then Sheppard touched the door and it opened.

"Of course it would open for your super strong ancient gene!" McKay said with much sarcasm in his voice.

John posted Rivers and Smith at the door and went inside using the flashlight on his P90 to show the way. McKay followed next, followed by Jones. They'd gone about 500 metres when they came to a control room. Rodney took the lead at this point and instructed Sheppard not to touch anything.

Sheppard sent Jones back to the entrance to let Smith and Rivers know what was going on as the radios didn't seem to work in room they were in. He then sat on the floor looking bored as McKay began; he pulled out his flashlight to explore the room and the control consoles. After about thirty minutes he asked impatiently, "So is there a machine to make ZPM's or not?"

Without looking up from what he was doing McKay who seemed very distracted replied, "I think there is, but I'm not sure where it might be."

John jumped up and walked over to the middle console which had just lit up. The diagrams on the screen looked remarkably like directions for a map. "If I'm reading this right it looks like it could be directions and they seem to indicate something's below the surface."

"I don't know what that is, so don't touch it," Rodney shooed Sheppard away still not looking up from what he was doing.

In a split second the console started to hum.

"I thought I told you not to touch anything Sheppard."

"I didn't touch anything McKay. It just started humming when I walked over!" John was certainly feeling a little alarmed by this time.

All of a sudden a blue light enveloped Sheppard, his whole body became rigid and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He started to moan in incredible pain. This seemed to go on for five minutes or more before sparks stared to fly out of the console. Then all of a sudden it exploded in a flash of bright blinding yellow and orange light.

Rodney ducked just as it exploded. He covered his head and curled into a foetal position just as pieces of debris started raining down on him; it felt like a hailstorm of hot molten rock as it hit his back and sides.

Rodney felt a bit disoriented for a few minutes once the dust had settled and he had no idea if he'd lost consciousness or not. His back felt like it was on fire, but that wasn't his first concern.

He slowly got to his feet and started yelling. "Colonel, Sheppard, John are you alright."

He looked around trying to find the Colonel. He found his flashlight and looked over to the place where Sheppard had just been standing. When he saw that he wasn't there he continued to look around, the entire time frantically yelling Sheppard's name. He was beginning to panic as he couldn't find Sheppard; he was nowhere to be seen.

_He'd just vanished…_

**TBC…**

**Sorry about the evil cliff hanger, but I'm new at this and had to do it.**

**Hope you liked the chapter. Please review. Thanks to all who have reviewed so far.**


	3. Chapter 3: The vanishing Colonel

**Chapter 3: The Vanishing Colonel.**

Richard Woolsey sighed as he looked around at the mound of paperwork on his desk. He'd been in his office for hours and the mound didn't appear to have gone down whatsoever. He wondered at the wisdom of having his senior staff do so much paper work as it only seemed to make more work for him. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his watch; Colonel Sheppard's team was twenty minutes overdue for their scheduled check in and he could feel a headache coming on. Sheppard seemed to attract trouble and he should have known that not even the simplest mission would be straightforward for him. He was just thinking about contacting him when he heard a knock on his office door. When he looked up Teyla entered followed by Ronan.

"Have you heard from Colonel Sheppard or Rodney?" Teyla asked the worry evident in her voice.

"I should have gone with them and had their backs," Ronan added.

"They're not quite thirty minutes overdue, I will contact them in another ten minutes to see what is happening," Woolsey answered looking at their worried faces.

At that moment Zelenka rushed in speaking so fast that no one could understand him. "Mr Woolsey! I don't think that there's a ZPM making machine on MX 745 -217. It's a secret experimental ancient lab, but I'm not sure what they were doing there as yet."

"Can you repeat that more slowly?" Woolsey asked not really understanding anything the man had just said.

Zelenka repeated his comment, more slowly this time just as Chuck called out from the command centre, "In coming wormhole."

The four of them rushed from Woolsey's office to the control room. "Have you received an IDC yet?" Woolsey asked.

"It's Doctor McKay's IDC," Chuck replied.

"Lower the shield," Woolsey said with an anxious look on his face.

A few seconds later McKay staggered through the gate. Rivers, Smith and Jones were close behind him. The gate shut down a few seconds after they were through. Everyone was looking around and then Teyla asked, "Where is Colonel Sheppard?"

"We've lost the Colonel; we can't find him anywhere he just seems to have vanished." McKay was still in a panicked state and it came through in his voice.

"Everyone down to the infirmary for their post mission checks, we'll meet in the conference room in one hour for a debriefing," Woolsey stated firmly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dr Jennifer Keller was looking over some tissues samples that she had taken from a wound on her latest patient's leg when the dishevelled group entered the infirmary. She quickly rushed over to McKay and got him to sit on a bed. She ushered the three lieutenants to separate beds and called some of her nurses to check them over.

As McKay sat down she noticed the back of his TAC vest. It looked burned. She took it off and asked him to lift his shirt up so she could have a look. What she saw had her wondering what had happened. His back was mottled with dark black and blue bruises and small burn marks that were bright red.

She asked him, "What happened?"

"A console exploded and Sheppard vanished, _that's_ what happened." There was distress and worry in his reply.

"Your back doesn't look to bad; your TAC vest must have protected you. Did you hit your head at all?"

"No," he grumbled.

"Okay I'll bathe and cover your wounds, then give you something for the pain. You won't have to stay here."

Thirty minutes later McKay's wounds had been tendered to, he had been given some pain killers and the pain in his back had subsided. He had just enough time to go to the mess hall, grab something to eat and get to conference room for the debriefing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Rodney McKay entered the conference room he took the time to read the looks on everyone's faces. At the head of the table was Woolsey, who clearly had a headache as his brow was furrowed and his eyes were scrunched up. On his left was Teyla whose face was of picture of worry and concern. (Rodney suspected that she had feelings for Sheppard, but she was with Kanaan now, so would never act on them). To Teyla's left was Ronan and he just looked furious. On the right side of Woolsey was Zelenka whose face was; well he just couldn't read the Czech's face. At that moment Rodney was proud of himself, because five years ago he would never have even tried to read people. It would have been a waste of his time. Now he realised that these people were his friends and they deserved an explanation as to what happened of MX 745-217. How he'd lost Lt Colonel John Sheppard; John Sheppard the best friend he'd ever had.

Before he'd even sat down Ronan stood to his feet and started to shout.

"What the hell happened, how could you lose him?" Ronan was furious at the fact that the man who he thought of as a brother had just disappeared.

Just as Teyla was trying to calm Ronan and get him to sit down Zelenka started up, "Why didn't you check the data base properly? If you had you would have realised that there wasn't a ZPM making machine on that planet.

Before Rodney or Woolsey could say anything Zelenka continued on in an accusing tone, "You shouldn't have been so excited and checked your research first. I must say I'm a little disappointed in you Rodney."

"Yes, thank you Conan, I know you're angry," McKay glared at Ronan with anger in his voice. "Thank you for your input Radek" McKay looked at him coldly. "Don't you think I feel bad enough as it is?"

"Please everyone calm down, arguing with each other is not going to help us find John," Teyla whispered close to tears.

Everyone looked at Teyla sheepishly and Woolsey took that moment to speak.

"Okay Doctor McKay, why don't you start at the beginning?"

Rodney took a seat next to Zelenka and told them about the ancient ruins they'd found, he told them about looking around the ancient lab, he told them about the strange humming and what had happened to Sheppard. Up until that point things were relatively easy to recount. Once the machine had exploded things became a little hazy.

He took a break at this point and asked "Where are the marines anyway? I really can't remember what their names are."

"I'll speak to them later and get their version of events," was Woolsey's reply.

He closed his eyes trying to remember what happened next. "I can't really remember as my mind was elsewhere. After searching the lab thoroughly I ran outside to find the three marines I think they may have been playing cards or maybe they were on their feet by that time. They were definitely there though."

"I was frantic by this time and I asked them if they had seen Colonel Sheppard come out of the building. They looked at me blankly and said 'no.' they had heard the explosion though, and were curious."

"I don't have time to explain now, I told them, before asking them to help me search the ruins for the vanishing Colonel."

"After about thirty minutes of searching we'd found nothing, so we headed back to the gate. That's all I can tell you."

Ronan, Rodney and Telya all spoke at once saying, "We have to go back."

Woolsey agreed saying, "Take Lorne and his team with you. It's too late to go tonight, as it is dark on 745 -217, but you can leave at 0900 tomorrow morning."

"Radek I want you to stay and continue to search the data base." Woolsey instructed him quietly.

Radek nodded his head.

The last thing Woolsey had to say was, "You're all dismissed."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As they left the conference room it was a down hearted group that headed down to the mess hall for dinner. When they got there they looked around and found Jennifer sitting at their normal table. They grabbed some food and went to sit down with her.

"How did the meeting go?" Jennifer asked.

Rodney didn't say anything and Ronan just grunted.

"We are going back to MX 745-217 tomorrow to see if we can figure out what happened." Teyla looked at Jennifer with sadness in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry this has happened," said Jennifer taking Teyla's hand and looking at Rodney and Ronan with concern in her eyes.

"It's my fault; if I'd been talking to him I would have gone on the mission and been able to keep an eye on him." Ronan's voice was heaped with guilt.

'If I hadn't been so busy with Torren and Kanaan I would have been there for him as well." Teyla said with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Well if I'd checked the data base correctly we wouldn't have even gone on this mission." Rodney said with more guilt in his voice than either Teyla or Ronan.

"Whatever happened it was an accident; no one should be beating them self up over it. We need to focus on finding out what happened and getting him back. _And we will get him_ _back!" _There was determination in Jennifer's voice.

"But what if he's just vanished and we never see him again?" Rodney said downheartedly.

"_We will get him back!"_ Jennifer repeated.

The other three just nodded.

"Does anyone want to watch a movie or something?" Rodney asked.

"I'm going to spar and let off some steam," grunted Ronan.

"Just make sure none of the marines end up in my infirmary," Keller replied.

"What about you Teyla?" Rodney asked.

"No I need to pick Torren up from Amelia's and put him to bed."

"Where's Kanaan?" Ronan grumbled.

"He is on Athos staying with a friend. Do not say anything; it is my business and no one else's." Telya said with bitterness in her voice. She rose from the table, as she was leaving she said, "Goodnight."

Ronan was the next to go waving goodnight.

"Goodnight then Jennifer," Rodney said awkwardly.

She waved at him and found herself sitting alone. She sighed and left the room, the food on the table half eaten.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla walked down the corridor to her quarter's with Torren sleeping snuggly against her shoulder. She entered her room and looked around in sadness; she was alone for another night. She put Torren to bed and went to the bathroom, had a nice hot shower, She cleaned her teeth, put on her nightie and fell into bed. She didn't sleep though. There were so many thoughts running around her head. Things with Kanaan were not good, but Torren needed his father, so that was a good enough reason for her to work things out with him. Then her thoughts turned to John; her best friend. Would she ever see him again? Would she ever be able to tell him how she felt about him? She closed her eyes and drifted into a restless sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ronan headed for the gym, but there was no one there to spar with. He punched the punching bag with his bare hands for a while, until he realised that his hands were starting to bleed. He didn't really want to go to the infirmary, so he just headed to his room, had a hot shower and then tumbled into bed. As he lay there his thoughts turned to the man who he thought of as a brother. He wished that he'd spent more time with him over the last few weeks, but he'd been too busy thinking about what had happened with Tyre and the Wraith who'd tortured him. He closed his eyes and drifted into a restless sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rodney headed straight to his room and tumbled into bed. As he lay there he thought of the man who had become his best friend. If he never saw him again it would be his fault. If he'd paid more attention to his research and been less excited about the possibility of a ZPM making machine, they never would had gone on the mission to MX 745-217 and Sheppard never would have vanished. He closed his eyes and drifted into a restless sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4: Where is John Sheppard?

**Chapter 4: Where is John Sheppard?**

As John slowly came to awareness it felt like there was a jackhammer pounding in his skull and every muscle in his entire body ached; it felt like he'd gone ten rounds with Ronan, followed by another ten with Teyla. Feeling groggy he looked around trying to access his surroundings. Everything was hazy and it was pitch black. The darkness was slowly beginning to creep in at the edge of his consciousness, so he just let the darkness take over not really caring at this point what was going on. He lost consciousness again.

John's next venture into consciousness was a little clearer. There was still a jackhammer pounding in his skull, but he slowly remembered where he was. He was in the ancient lab on MX 745-217, which was all he remembered before the darkness claimed him again.

On his third awakening things became much clearer. The jackhammer was still doing its work and he was in the ancient lab on MX 745-217. As he tried to get to his feet his stomach rebelled and whatever food he still had in his stomach he managed to lose all over the floor and himself, he heaved until there was nothing left to come up.

"Crap, I have a concussion," he said to himself.

He sat still for a while longer trying to remember what had happened to get him into his current predicament.

"I walked over to a console and it started to hum. Then I remember spinning around as I flew through the air and then darkness," he murmured to himself.

He thought it was time to assess his injuries, as he lifted his left arm to feel for a wound on his head, he felt a sharp pain.

"Crap, it's broken," he rasped in pain.

He lifted his right arm to touch his forehead and realised that he had a nasty cut and lump on his head. Pulling a bandage out of his TAC vest he managed to bandage his head. He found a couple of pieces of straight metal nearby and managed to splint his arm, then using another bandage he managed to make a sling for his broken arm. He took two Tylenol out of his pocket and had a drink of water to try and take the edge of the pain. Then he sat and rested until the pain dulled a bit.

Finally managing to get to his feet, he remembered that Rodney should have been there with him. Looking around the room he realised that the console was totally ruined and Rodney was nowhere to be seen.

Having no idea on how long he'd been unconscious he headed outside, the sun was shining and sky was blue, so he'd probably been out all night. Walking shakily around the ruins he found no one. Sitting down a short while later he started to wonder where everyone had gone and why had they left him behind. He looked down at his watch to try and work out what time it was and realised that as it was on his left wrist it was completely smashed. Feeling tired he lay down in the grass. With the warm sun on his back, he fell asleep again.

He awoke when the sun was high in the sky, blinking he sat up. Looking around he still saw no one, but it was the sound he heard that caught his attention. He was positive he'd heard voices.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sky was blue and the sun was shining when a silent group stepped through the gate onto MX 745-217. Major Evan Lorne, along with his team, Ronan and Teyla took in the beautiful surroundings.

Admiring the view Lorne suggested, "This would be a great place for an alpha site."

"_Sure, but we're not here to admire the view, we're here to look for the vanishing Colonel!"_ Rodney replied in a sarcastic voice.

"Okay, can you lead the way?" Teyla asked Rodney softly.

Rodney took the lead and the rest of the group followed in silence.

An hour later they reached the ruins. Rodney looked around the vicinity, and commented to the others, "I almost expected him to be here in the sun taking a nap." He sounded disappointed that this wasn't the case.

Major Lorne spoke up at this point, "let's have a look inside shall we? Ronan, will you stay outside with my team please? Teyla, you're with McKay and me."

They switched on their flashlights and headed inside almost afraid of what they would see. When they reached the lab all they saw was total destruction, the centre console was a mass of warped metal, shattered glass and melted wires.

"_I won't get any information from this!"_ Rodney said as he started to look around.

In the back corner of the room he found what he was looking for. "_Hey!_ This console seems to be intact; I should be able to download information from the data core."

"Get right on it!" Lorne replied. As he continued to look around, he noticed that one of the walls had huge cracks in it and looked unstable; there was a pile of rocks at the bottom where the wall had started to crumble.

"We'd better get this done as quickly as possible, as this wall looks as if it could fall down at any moment." There was urgency in Lorne's voice.

Half an hour later Rodney had finished downloading the data core. Just as they started to head out the crumbling wall started to collapse.

"_Run!"_ Major Lorne shouted, pushing Teyla and Rodney ahead of him as he left the building.

Ronan looked at them with concern as they exited the building. They looked back at the room they had just left and realised that it was no longer intact, as an entire wall was now missing. They were exhausted, so they sat on the grass outside, for a rest and a snack before they headed back. They all sat in silence enjoying the sun and the view. They were all deep in thought thinking of all the times they'd spent with Colonel Sheppard (good and bad).

Lorne was thinking what he would do if they never found the Colonel. He didn't want his job; he was the best CO that he could ever wish for. His final thought before he stood up to leave was that you never really appreciated a person until they were gone.

Ten minutes later they had one last look around and with much sadness they headed back to the gate.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Sheppard became more aware of his surroundings he strained to listen and began to wonder where the voices might be coming from. The more he strained the more it awakened every pain in his body. His head was still pounding and his arm hurt like crazy. Every muscle ache and pain awoke and suddenly he felt nauseous again. He stayed perfectly still until his stomach settled, had a drink of water and some Tylenol, then he staggered to his feet and headed back into the control room. He was sure that was where the voices were coming from.

As he entered the room he saw McKay, Teyla and Lorne looking around.

"_Hey guy's you've found me!_" He was startled by the realisation that they were looking for him. "I knew you wouldn't leave me behind."

He was confused by their lack of response. He spoke again this time to Lorne, _"Hey Major it's_ _me Colonel Sheppard!"_

What was going on? He tried again this time speaking to Teyla, _"Hey Teyla it's me John. I'm_ _so glad to see you. I haven't seen you in forever_!"

He was starting to get a little desperate by this point. With desperation combined with his injuries, he was really beginning to worry. He really wanted to lie down and have a sleep, but he knew he had to stay awake to find out what was going on, so he headed across the room and started to wave his hands in front of Rodney's face. He did the same to Lorne and Teyla, but got no response.

He sat down against the wall for a few minutes to try and figure out what was going on. Was this a dream? Were these people real or were they just hallucinations?

A few minutes later Rodney announced, "I've finished downloading the data core."

At that moment Major Lorne shouted_. "Run!"_ He started to push McKay and Teyla towards the exit.

He started to follow when the earth began to shake and dust started to fly. He made it to the exit just as the crumbling wall collapsed. He fell to the ground just as he exited the building and twisted his knee.

"Aw Crap," he groaned in agony as he just lay there on the ground, staring up at the sky.

While he was laying there he had a drink, he didn't dare eat anything as his stomach was still unhappy.

When he finally managed to sit up he found a small branch next to him long enough to use as a walking stick. He looked around and noticed that the others were sitting nearby with Ronan standing over them. He struggled to his feet and stumbled over to him.

"_Hey, big guy!"_ He slurred out, as his head was really beginning to pound again.

He sat in the shade of the ruins and waited to see what his friends would do next.

When they got to their feet, he struggled to stand as he grabbed his stick and followed behind them.

As he followed his friends he was really glad that they were moving slowly as there was no way he could move any faster with his bung knee, sore head and broken arm. He was a real mess and he wanted to be in the infirmary lying in a nice soft bed, with some extremely good drugs.

He continued to stumble along behind his friends. As they neared the gate he sped up as much as he could as he realised that he may not be able to get through the gate alone. He already had his suspicions as to what was going on.

Leaning on the DHD as Rodney dialled the gate, he wondered what he was going to do when he arrived back on Atlantis. Heading to the infirmary wasn't really an option at this point, because no one could see him.

As Lorne sent his IDC he stood up ready to follow them through the gate. Once he arrived in the gate room, he moved as far away from the wormhole as he could and collapsed.

As he was lying there, he remembered the movie, "The Fantastic four." Crap, I'm the Invisible man was his last thought before he lost consciousness.

**TBC…**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I've been really encouraged by your support for the story. Thank you to those who've sent me private messages offering me advice and suggestions.**


	5. Chapter 5: What now?

**To the guest that asked: why the marines were playing cards when the explosion went off? I've tweaked Chapter three a bit to explain as to why McKay may have thought that they were playing cards. He was a bit hazy after the explosion after all. The reason Woolsey wouldn't let them head back to MX 745-217 before 0900 was that it was dark on the planet and he didn't want to lose anyone else.**

**Chapter 5: What now?**

As Rodney walked through the gate he spied Dr Keller off to the side. She looked ready to pounce. The fact that he was covered in cuts and bruises would have normally had him running to the infirmary, but he had to get to his lab and analyse the data he had collected from MX 745-217.

As Dr Keller headed towards him, he told her, "I really don't have time to go to the infirmary right now. I have work to do."

She looked at him for signs of injury, when she couldn't see any, she told him, "You have two hours. If you're not in my infirmary by then, I'll come and drag you down there myself."

Woolsey looked at McKay and spoke, "Go to your lab, Rodney and I'll get the other's to fill me in on events."

As McKay left and headed to his lab, Jennifer spoke, "I want everyone in the infirmary for their post mission checks in two hours." This wasn't normal protocol, but when were things ever normal around this place, she thought to herself.

Woolsey dismissed Lorne's team and then headed for his office followed by Lorne, Ronan and Teyla.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Sheppard returned to consciousness the gate room was deserted. He had no idea how long he'd been out. His injuries were beginning to become extremely painful again, he felt nauseous and he really smelt, having vomited all over himself in the ruins. He sat still for a few minutes and waited till his stomach settled. Taking some Tylenol he looked around and tried to work out what to do next.

Looking at his twisted knee he found that it was really becoming swollen and it felt very stiff. He had no other choice, but to keep moving. After finding his stick he struggled to his feet and limped over to the stairs and started to climb them heading for Woolsey's office.

Just as he arrived, Teyla, Ronan and Lorne left. Obviously the debriefing was over.

"Okay where to next?" He murmured to himself. "Definitely Rodney's lab, if anyone can figure this out he can."

He began to stumble towards the transporter, but before he had gotten very far, he felt very tired, so he sat down with his back against the wall for another rest. He was really starting to become exhausted if someone didn't find a solution soon he may just go to sleep and never wake up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rodney reached his lab and found Zelenka poring over the ancient data base.

Zelenka looked up and asked, "How did it go, did you find anything?"

Pouring a cup of coffee, Rodney replied sarcastically, "What do you think? _Can you see the vanishing Colonel anywhere?"_

"Okay I'm sorry I asked," Zelenka rolled his eyes as he went back to looking at the data base for clues.

"I did download the data base from the planet though. I'm hoping it will give us clues as to what the device did to the Colonel." Rodney stated as he started studying his laptop.

They worked steadily for an hour before Rodney felt his eyes becoming blurry, he thought about refilling his coffee cup. He looked up just in time to see his coffee cup move across his desk.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John awoke from his nap in the hallway. His knee had gone stiff again. He managed to pull himself to his feet using the wall for assistance. He then stumbled to the transporter, leant against the wall and pressed the screen to the area nearest the labs.

He exited the transporter and made his way to Rodney's lab. As he entered he saw McKay and Zelenka hard at work, their eyes not leaving their computer screens. He sat down on a stool and started waving his hands in front of their faces. Nothing happened. Why is that not surprising, he thought to himself.

He then had a brilliant idea. Why didn't I think of this earlier he thought? Using his good hand he started to try and touch things to move then around. He managed to pick up a pen and move it across the desk. Still the two men had their noses stuck in their computers. Finally Rodney looked up, just as he managed to move Rodney's coffee cup across the desk.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Hey did you see that_!" McKay exclaimed.

"What?" Zelenka questioned not looking up from what he was doing.

Rodney was just about to tell Zelenka about the moving coffee cup when something or someone poked him in the ribs.

"Did you do that?" Rodney asked getting a little alarmed.

"What?" Zelenka asked, finally looking up.

Just as he was about to reply, Jennifer rushed into the lab looking for him. "Why aren't you in my infirmary? The others have already completed their post mission checks."

"Okay, okay, can I have a few more minutes?" McKay asked.

"_Now!" _She replied.

McKay got up and followed her out, all the while grumbling to himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sheppard poked Rodney in the ribs just before Jennifer came to lead McKay off to the infirmary, by this time he was really beginning to feel lightheaded and exhausted and he wondered if he should take another nap. He looked around and realised that Zelenka had left the room. He knew that Rodney kept a cot in the corner, so he staggered over to it, lay down as comfortably as he could considering his injuries and drifted off to sleep yet again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rodney returned to his lab after being subjected to Keller's Voodoo magic for about half an hour. He looked around and saw that Zelenka had left. Checking his office to make sure that nothing had been disturbed he sat down and continued to look through his data base. Fifteen minutes later he looked down at his coffee and realised that it was cold and he needed another cup. He got up to make one and realised that the coffee pot had been moved. Looking around again he saw that blankets on his cot had been messed up as if it had been slept on.

"What is going on?" He murmured to himself.

Zelenka walked into the room at that moment with some sandwiches. "It's going to be a long night so I thought we should eat."

Rodney sat down to eat some sandwiches and drink his coffee, before getting back to work. Half an hour later when he went to eat the second half of his sandwich he realised it was gone. He was going to ask Zelenka where it was when he noticed it in the bin.

"Radek, did you put my sandwich in the bin?"

"No why would I do that?"

Rodney started to think of all kinds of things including ghosts, but then he didn't believe in ghosts.

Rodney looked at Zelenka and asked, "You don't think?"

"It couldn't possibly be. Could it?" Zelenka replied.

They just stood there staring at each other for a few seconds before Rodney tapped his radio.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John awoke from his nap just as Rodney entered the room. He lay where he was for a while in incredible pain. The throbbing in his head wouldn't let up, his broken arm was beginning to go numb and his twisted knee just kept on getting stiffer and stiffer. He thought about getting up just as his stomach tried to rebel again, so he just lay there with his eyes closed for a while longer. Once his stomach had settled he staggered across the room to look over Rodney's shoulder. He saw that Rodney was studying the schematics for the machine that they had found on MX 745-217.

He started talking to Rodney even though he couldn't hear him. "Come on if anyone can work it out you can."

While Rodney continued to work Sheppard stumbled around the room, starting to move things, including the coffee pot. He watched as Rodney got up to get another cup of coffee. Rodney just stared around the room realising that his coffee pot had been moved and his cot had been slept in.

"Come on Rodney work it out." He mumbled to himself.

At that moment Radek entered with some sandwiches.

Lying down on the cot again he watched them eat. When they looked at their computers again and started to work, he got to his feet and grabbed McKay's sandwich and threw it in the bin.

He lay down again closing his eyes. He was startled awake by Zelenka and McKay having one of their conversations where neither one of them finished a sentence.

"You don't think?" He heard Rodney say.

"It couldn't possibly be. Could it?" Zelenka replied.

He felt dizzy as his eye's closed again and he wondered if they'd finally figured out what was going on. The last thing he heard before he lost consciousness again was Rodney speaking to someone over the radio.

"I think I've figured out what happened to Sheppard."

**TBC…**


	6. Chapter 6: When will it end?

**Disclaimer: I am not a scientist, so any scientific ideas expressed in this chapter are purely science fiction. **

**Chapter 6: When will it end?**

Teyla lay awake in her quarters for what seemed like hours. Kanaan was still on Athos and Torren was having a sleep over at Amelia's, so she was alone again. She wondered if she should go and pick Torren up as she was feeling incredibly lonely. She was still worried about John and wondered if she would ever see him again. Giving up on the idea of getting any sleep she dressed, grabbed her bantos rods and headed down to the gym. She hoped that Ronan would be there and that maybe they could spar.

Five minutes later she arrived at the gym. Ronan wasn't there so, she set about doing some of her exercises. After about half an hour she'd had enough, so she sat on the mat and meditated.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ronan couldn't sleep, he just lay awake for what seemed like hours, he finally gave up trying to sleep, so he decided to get up and go for a run. He ran for about an hour and then decided to go to the gym. When he arrived about five minutes later he found Teyla on the floor in silent meditation. He didn't want to disturb her, so he turned to leave.

"Please, Ronan you do not have to go. I was just finishing up."

"Okay shall we go and have a late night snack then?" Ronan asked.

"I would enjoy that," she replied.

They left the gym and headed for the mess hall. There was always a variety of food, at all hours, because half the scientists never slept and people were starting and finishing shifts at all times of the day and night.

They grabbed a sandwich, some fruit and a bottle of water each and found a table to sit at.

"How have you been, Ronan?" Teyla asked.

He shrugged and replied, "I still miss Sheppard and I really wish I'd gone on the mission with him. Maybe I could have dragged him away from that console before anything happened. I guess we'll never know."

"I know how you feel." Teyla was obviously still upset.

"What's happening with Kanaan?" Ronan asked, not happy with the man.

"He has been staying on Athos the last few nights, as he really doesn't like it here on Atlantis."

"He should be here with you," Ronan grumbled.

"I know," she sighed and continued, "We will need to have a conversation soon, we really need to work things out for Torren's sake, as I believe that he needs his father near."

"If he hurts you, I'll take him down to the gym and beat the crap out of him." Ronan said with anger in his voice.

"I can do that myself if I need to," Teyla laughed.

They sat there in silence for another five minutes, before their radios activated.

"_Teyla, Ronan please come to the conference room in one hour, Rodney may know where Colonel Sheppard is."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rodney clicked off his radio. They had one hour until they were going to meet in the conference room. One hour to come up with a scientific explanation as to what had happened to Sheppard. He couldn't really walk in and tell them that Sheppard was invisible could he? He sat down at his computer and stared at the screen hoping something would jump out at him.

At that moment Rodney thought about finding a way to contact Sheppard. He typed a message on his computer screen and spoke to the corner of the room. "Hey Sheppard if you can hear me. Give me a sign or maybe try to type something on my computer."

No response. He called out again and still there was no response. He just left the message on his computer, hoping that Sheppard would see it and try to respond at some stage.

Zelenka sat down next to him and handed him a fresh cup of coffee. "If anyone can figure this out you can McKay."

Rodney smiled at him, too worried to argue.

They sat there in silence for another hour before Woolsey called then over the radio, _"Doctors' McKay and Zelenka come to the conference room immediately. We're ready to start the meeting. Bring what information you have so far."_

They both stood up and collected the data they'd found and headed for the door.

McKay looked back and said, "Sheppard if you're in here whatever you do don't leave the lab, I'll be back soon. Oh and feel free to use my cot again to have a sleep if you want."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sheppard awoke lying on Rodney's cot. He vaguely remembered Rodney saying something about communicating with him, but he was too tired to care at this point. He lay there for a while watching McKay and Zelenka work. After a while they got up and left the room. Just before they left he heard McKay say to him to stay where he was. Closing his eyes again he thought, you'll get no arguments from me. He was becoming increasingly more lightheaded and exhausted. He drifted off to sleep again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rodney and Zelenka entered the conference room ten minutes later, to find Woolsey, Teyla and Ronan already there.

Woolsey spoke before they'd even had a chance to sit down. "Okay Doctors what have you found?"

It was Zelenka who spoke first, "Well despite Rodney's assumptions, there never was a ZPM making machine in that lab."

"Yes thank you Mr helpful!" McKay shot back at him.

"Okay gentlemen what do you know?" Woolsey sighed; he really wasn't in the mood for an argument between the two men, as his head hadn't stopped aching for three days.

McKay took a deep breath and started an explanation. "Well the Colonel is actually out of phase with the rest of the universe at the moment."

Three faces stared at him blankly.

"He's invisible to us." Zelenka translated for them.

McKay glared at him and continued, "We all live at a specific point in space and time." McKay looked around the room and asked, "Are you following me so far?"

When they all nodded he continued, "Well to put it simply at this moment he exists at a different point in time, five to ten seconds ahead of us at most."

"This is making him invisible to us?" Ronan asked.

Rodney nodded and continued, "The ancient's were experimenting with phase shifting technology on MX 745-217. They were looking for ways to get the advantage over the wraith. Their work was abandoned when they headed back to earth."

"Okay now we know what's going on, how do we fix it?" Ronan asked forcefully.

"Well I don't really know yet, as the machine on MX 745-217 was totally destroyed, we'll need to find another way." McKay said looking worried.

"Well you'd better find out quickly," Ronan said getting to his feet.

"Okay Conan calm down or you'll strain something," McKay shot back.

Teyla stood between the two men before speaking softly. "Ronan we are all worried about John, but if anyone can figure this out Rodney can. Just let him get back to work."

Ronan backed off just as Woolsey began to speak, "One last question has anyone been trying to communicate with him?"

"I've been trying to get him to type something on the computer for the last hour, but I've had no response. He may have left the room or he may not be able to for some reason." Rodney told him.

"Okay, get back to work, but I think everyone needs a rest first.

"I've had too much coffee to sleep right now and how can I sleep when Sheppard needs my help?" Rodney asked.

"Why don't you sleep in your lab?" Radek asked.

"I think Sheppard's using my cot." Rodney told him.

"Okay Rodney, I have an extra cot in my lab. You can rest there for a few hours." Radek offered.

"Okay sounds good," Rodney said getting to his feet. "Good night, I'll see you all later," he waved as he left the room.

Ronan left next and headed to the gym.

Teyla followed and went to her room alone.

Woolsey just sat in his chair and sighed. Why did the Colonel always end up in these situations?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rodney and Radek headed for Zelenka's lab to lie down for a while. They had no intention of resting for long, as they needed to work out a solution to the problem sooner rather than later. They had no idea what condition the Colonel was in, after all, he was there when the device exploded on MX 745-217, or what the effects of staying out of phase with the rest of the universe were long term.

Two hours later they were back in Rodney's lab drinking more coffee and scrutinising the data base for any clues as to what to do next.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sheppard awoke from a nightmare, sweat dripping down his face, just as Radek and Rodney entered the room again.

McKay spoke in his direction. "Hey Sheppard we've figured out why you're invisible. You're out of phase with the rest on the universe. Turns out you're at a different point in time, five to ten seconds ahead of us at most, but enough for you to be invisible to us. I'm not sure why you can still see us though. Guess I'll have to figure that out, I'm sure the information is in the ancient data base." Rodney was rambling by this time. "Hey just think you actually get to be part of the 'Fantastic four' not the invisible woman, but the invisible man."

John new that McKay was worried, so he let the Mr Invisible comment slide. He didn't really care about McKay's explanation or his ramblings, because, right now he felt like crap, his head was pounding, he couldn't feel his broken arm at all, and his knee was so swollen that he wondered if he would ever walk again. He was really beginning to feel weak and to top it all off he had a fever. He'd been having some really weird dreams; he'd just dreamt that his father was a wraith. Things were really starting to freak him out.

He looked around to see what Radek and Rodney were doing. They were looking at their computers again.

Sheppard couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, so he just went to sleep again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Twenty minutes later Rodney looked up from his computer, and looked at Zelenka and tapped his radio. "_Mr Woolsey, Dr Keller can you please come to my lab immediately. We have a big problem."_

_**TBC…**_

**I hope that you're still enjoying it, please don't forget to review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Things just got worse

**Chapter 7: Things just got worse.**

Ten minutes later Woolsey and Keller entered Rodney's lab.

"Okay what have you got?" Woolsey asked.

"The ancient's had been experimenting with phase shifting technology for many years before they went back to earth." Rodney took a deep breath and continued. "It appears that when person is out of phase that their DNA is damaged. The longer it goes on the worse it gets."

"How long before the damage is permanent?" Keller asked.

"A week, possibly longer." Rodney replied.

"What will happen to him?" Woolsey asked rubbing his temples.

"He'll slowly get weaker, develop a fever, slip in to a coma and finally his DNA will become so unravelled that he'll die."

"How long has it been?" Keller asked with concern.

"About three days since the explosion at the lab." Rodney told her.

"Get back to work and tell me when you have something." Woolsey told him. Tapping his radio, he spoke "_Teyla, Ronan please meet me in my office in five minutes?"_

"Jennifer will you join me in my office please."

Woolsey and Keller left together, leaving McKay staring at the cot in the corner of the lab.

"Sheppard if you can hear me, I want you to know how sorry I am. If I hadn't been so excited about that stupid lab, this wouldn't be happening to you. I promise I'll do whatever I can to make this right. You're my best friend and I couldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you."

He turned and sat down at his computer again. Praying to a God that he didn't believe in, that he'd be able to pull a miracle out of nowhere and save Sheppard's life yet again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sheppard became vaguely aware again. His fever was raging and he couldn't focus much any longer. He had no idea what was going on or why he hurt so much. Why was he lying on a cot in Rodney's lab he thought to himself? Then through the haze he heard Rodney speaking,

"Sheppard if you can hear me I want you to know how sorry I am. If I hadn't been so excited about that stupid lab, this wouldn't be happening to you. I promise I'll do whatever I can to make this right. You're my best friend and I couldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you."

He couldn't quite understand what was happening to him, but he heard Rodney say that he was his best friend. That meant the world to him. He held on to that thought and lost consciousness again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ten minutes later Woolsey, Keller, Ronan and Teyla were sitting in Woolsey's office.

"Thank you for coming," Woolsey greeted them with sadness in his voice.

It was Keller who delivered the bad news. "I'm sorry to say that if Rodney doesn't find a way to bring back Sheppard in the next couple of days it may be too late."

"What do you mean it may be too late?" Ronan thundered.

"He may slip into coma and die." Jennifer responded with tears in her eyes.

Ronan was furious at this point and got up and left the room.

Teyla just sat there and let the tears fall. She felt so hopeless. Looking up at the others, she got up slowly and left the room not even trying to hide the tears.

Jennifer left a few minutes later.

Then Woolsey was left alone in his office. He started to think to himself, what was he going to do without Colonel Sheppard? The man thought so far out of the box, that you couldn't even see the box. In the short time he'd been in the Pegasus galaxy he'd begun to rely on him. His insights into many situations were unorthodox, but his plans always seemed to work. No one else could run the military in Atlantis like he did. He was loved and respected by the military and scientific community alike and as for his team; he didn't think that they could function without him.

He rubbed his temples again, his headache becoming worse.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla ran straight to her quarters and threw herself on her bed and let the tears fall. She was all alone, Torren was still with Amelia and Kanaan was still on Athos. She didn't know whether Kanaan would come back to her or Torren and now she may never see John again. He may die without her ever having a chance to tell him that she loved him. Things were such a mess at the moment. She wondered if she would ever be alright again. She finally cried herself into a restless sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ronan just ran and shouted until he reached an uninhabited part of the city. He sat on the ground and did something he hadn't done since Melina died, he cried. How could he lose his best friend and brother? If he did, would things ever be the same again? Maybe he wouldn't even stay on Atlantis. He just sat there staring at the wall.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jennifer headed to Rodney's lab seeking comfort. She really liked Rodney and wondered if he thought the same way about her.

When she arrived Rodney was pouring himself yet another cup of coffee, he was really jittery by this time.

He saw Jennifer enter and offered her a cup.

"No thanks." she said, "Would you like some company?"

"Sure, why not." He replied with sadness in his eyes.

"Do you think Colonel Sheppard's in here right now?" She asked looking around.

"I think he might be on the cot." He said pointing to the corner. "I wish I knew for sure, but I'd hazard to guess that he's not feeling too well by now. Anyway I must get back to work." He grabbed a stool and sat down.

She nodded and sat down beside him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sheppard awoke to the sound of voices; he couldn't work out who the voices belonged to in his fevered state. There was a fire burning through his body from the inside out, he had no idea if it was night or day. He began to wonder if he would ever be ok again. He vaguely remembered being in an explosion and being injured, then there was something about being invisible. Then he remembered that Rodney had called him his best friend. He held on to that thought as he lost consciousness again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zelenka entered Rodney's lab a few hours later carrying a plate of sandwiches and fruit, he found him asleep on his keyboard drool running down the side of his face. Jennifer was asleep nearby with her head resting on the table.

Jennifer awoke as Radek approached to offer her a sandwich.

"Oh thanks, what time is it?"

"It's just after 5am," he replied.

Rodney took that moment to awake, using his jacket to wipe the drool from the side of his face. "Oh hey Radek is one of those for me?"

Zelenka offered him one and asked, "How are things going?"

"I'm making progress," he replied. "It appears that the ancients had several labs across the galaxy where they were experimenting with this technology. The good news is that they also developed a hand held device that does the same job." He sighed and continued, "The bad news is I have no idea where to find one."

Jennifer gently touched his arm and said to him "Keep looking I'm sure you'll find it."

He just smiled at her.

"I'm heading to the infirmary now, I'll see you later." She waved and as she left.

"Let's get back to it then." Rodney said to Zelenka.

They sat there in silence staring at their screens.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Teyla awoke from her sleep and headed to the shower to freshen up. When she'd finished she put on some fresh clothes and headed to McKay's lab. She found him and Radek sitting side by side staring at their computers.

"Hello, Rodney, Radek, have you made any progress?" She asked them.

"We're making progress, but it is slow going," Radek replied.

She looked at Rodney and asked, "Do you think John is in here?"

Rodney just pointed to the cot in the corner.

She walked over and started to talk, "John if you can hear me, I just want you to know that Rodney is doing everything he can to fix this. I love you more than you could ever know. Please hang on a little bit longer?"

She walked over to Rodney's desk pulled out a stool and sat beside him.

Ronan entered the lab a few minutes later.

"Hey," He grunted and sat down.

"Hey Sheppard if you're in here, listen up; you'd better be fighting this. McKay's going to fix this, so you just have to hold on a little longer." He spoke to the cot in the corner.

"Thanks for your vote of confidence Conan," Rodney said, not looking up from his work.

Jennifer joined them at that moment and they all sat in silence whilst Rodney and Radek worked.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sheppard broke through the haze and darkness to hear voices. He recognised one of them as Teyla's. "I Love you, John," was all he heard her say.

He spoke, even though he knew that no one could hear him.

"I Love you too Teyla," he slurred out all the while fighting the darkness.

Next he heard Ronan telling him to fight. "I'm trying," he managed to croak out, before the darkness claimed him again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Thirty minutes later Rodney looked up from his work. There was excitement in his voice as he spoke, "Guess what, I've found a lab right here on Atlantis, and the good news is that they were testing a hand held device there."

He tapped his radio "Mr Woolsey, meet us in the conference room in ten minutes. We may have found the answer."

"_Acknowledged."_ Woolseyreplied.

**TBC…**

**Sorry if this chapter seems a bit depressing, but life in the Pegasus galaxy is dangerous. I promise that things will start to get better as the story continues. **


	8. Chapter 8: A glimmer of hope

**Disclaimer: I'm not a doctor, so some of my terminology and medical procedures may not be quite correct.**

**Chapter 8: A glimmer of hope.**

Ten minutes later they were all sitting around the conference table. They all felt a sense of hope, for the first time in days.

Woolsey spoke first. "Have you had any success in communicating with the Colonel as yet?"

"No I haven't, I've left a message on my computer, asking him to answer and I've also asked him to try writing on a piece of paper for me, but still no response."

"Okay in regards to finding a solution, have you found anything useful?" Woolsey asked.

"The Ancients were testing phase shifting technology on Atlantis; they were also testing the hand held devices." McKay let out a sigh and continued, "I know where the lab is, but I haven't discovered the location of the hand held devices as yet. I'm assuming they're somewhere in that lab."

"We have to get down there," Ronan said as he got up to leave.

"Sit down Ronan." Woolsey told him before asking McKay, "Do you know exactly where the lab is or if it's safe?"

"Of course I know where the lab is." McKay took a breath before continuing, "as for is it safe? Well it's as safe as anything else in the lower levels of Atlantis."

"What about the Colonel?" Woolsey asked then continued. "Do we know that he's definitely in your lab Dr McKay?"

"I'm assuming that he is, because I'm positive that he was sleeping in my cot and moving things around my lab last night. I told him not to leave, but he hasn't given me a sign since. That could mean he's left, or he is too sick or injured to do anything." McKay said with frustration in his voice.

"We'll assume he's still there for now," Woolsey replied. "Okay Dr McKay. You have a go."

"Ronan, Teyla can you accompany him? Ask Lorne to go with you in case you need his ATA gene."

"Hey I have the ATA gene as well." McKay replied feeling annoyed.

Woolsey spoke again losing patience, "just in case we need back up Dr McKay." He then spoke to Jennifer. "Dr Keller can you have a medical team on standby? We may need you in Rodney's lab once the device is found. You're all dismissed." Woolsey told them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Thirty minutes later Rodney was walking down an uninhabited hallway looking down at his tablet. Lorne, Teyla, Ronan and Zelenka followed him.

The hallway was dark and damp, there was moss growing all over the walls and it smelt.

Lorne was the first to speak, his flashlight beam cutting through the darkness, "How much farther is it Dr McKay?"

"It shouldn't be too much longer. It should be just down the end of this corridor." He replied.

McKay was silent for a few minutes and then he started to complain when he slipped in a puddle of water. "Just what I need, I hope I don't end up with a cold. Ow!" he whined as he rubbed his knee.

"Quit complaining McKay and keep moving, "Lorne told him helping him to his feet.

Rodney just walked in silence until he came to a door. He touched the control panel and nothing happened. Lorne came up beside him and the door opened for him.

"Stupid fake gene," McKay muttered to himself.

Lorne took point and entered the lab, there was debris lying on the floor. He pointed his flashlight at the centre console and spoke, "This is totally destroyed just like the one on MX 745 -217."

McKay looked at the mess of twisted metal, shattered glass and melted wires. "It obviously doesn't work as advertised."

Zelenka took that moment to speak, "I wonder if this happened in labs all over the galaxy and that's the reason they started to experiment with a hand held device?"

"That's the million dollar question." Rodney replied.

"Is there a hand held device here or not?" Ronan grumbled.

"Patience Conan and we'll have a look round!" McKay shot back.

They all started to explore the lab, finally Lorne found a light panel; he waved his hand over it and the lights came on. They then had a chance to see the full extent of the damage to the lab. They continued to search in silence.

Finally Telya found something and spoke, "Do you think there could be something behind this door?"

Lorne walked over and waved his hand over the panel beside the door and it opened. He stepped through into the next room and the lights came on automatically.

The others followed him through and began looking around; they were amazed by what they saw. The whole room was filled with shelves of smaller devices.

Rodney and Radek's eyes lit up at that point.

"Who knows what all these devices are for, there could be medical devices to cure every known disease, heal bones or bring people back from the dead. Who knows what scientific discoveries we could make using these devices." McKay was rambling on by this time.

"What about the phase shifting device McKay?" Lorne asked impatiently.

"Oh, yes okay," McKay replied looking down at his tablet.

Zelenka and McKay looked over the shelves until they found something that resembled the diagram on the screen.

McKay picked it up and spoke, "I think this is the one."

"You think?" Ronan thundered. "You don't know for sure?"

McKay glared at him and spoke. "Yes it's definitely this one."

McKay tapped his radio and spoke, "Mr Woolsey can you meet us in my lab? We have found the device. Dr Keller can you meet us there with your med team? We'll be there in about twenty minutes.

"_On my way." _ Woolsey told them.

"_We're on our way." _Jennifer told them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Twenty minutes later the team approached McKay's lab. Jennifer was waiting outside with her medical team and a gurney, Woolsey was waiting alongside her.

"I don't want everyone in there at once." Jennifer told them. "Lorne if you come in along, with McKay and Teyla."

They nodded, but Ronan didn't look happy. He remained quiet though.

The group entered Rodney's lab and headed over to the cot in the corner. Lorne put the device on his arm and started to wave it over the cot.

A low humming filled the room and a bright blue light enveloped the cot. Then all of a sudden there was a bright white blinding flash and the device switched off. When their eyes had recovered they turned to look at the cot and saw the Colonel lying there unconscious.

Jennifer wasn't happy about what she saw as she leant down to examine him, his clothes were ripped and torn, his arm was obviously broken, his knee was swollen, he had a cut on his head, he'd obviously vomited at some point and he had a raging fever.

He started to mumble in his sleep, "please don't hurt me dad, I promise I'll do what you ask. I'll join the family business just to make you happy."

Jennifer went in to doctor mode at that point and started barking orders. "We need that gurney in here now, and somebody set up an IV." She flashed her pen light in his eyes looking for signs of concussion. His pupils were sluggish and he flinched, definitely a sign of concussion.

Ronan had entered the lab by that time and he leant over picked Sheppard up and placed him gently on the gurney.

Teyla stood up and whispered in John's ear. "We are all here for you John, just rest and get well soon."

He opened his eyes at that point and tried to lift his hand; he barely moved it off the bed, before Teyla grabbed it and held it in hers. He smiled and lost consciousness again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

McKay, Lorne and Ronan followed behind the gurney. When they arrived Dr Cole escorted Lorne to an examination bed and the others were ushered into the waiting room. Teyla joined them a short time later.

Back in the infirmary a group of doctors and nurses were working around Sheppard's gurney.

"What's his temperature?" Keller asked Marie as they worked to cut off the Colonel's clothes.

"104 degrees," Marie replied.

"We need to get him over to the ancient scanner and access his injuries," Jennifer told her and started moving the gurney.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back in the waiting area, Rodney was pacing. "What's going on? I hope they let us know soon or I'm going to burst in there to find out."

"Sit down Rodney!" Teyla said as she patted the seat next to her.

Ronan took that moment to get up and start pacing.

"Please sit down Ronan? They will let us know something as soon as they can." Teyla chided him.

A moment later Lorne walked in.

"How are you Major?" Teyla asked.

"I'm fine, just a bit of a headache," he replied.

She nodded and then they all sat there in silence thinking about the events of the last four days. None of them ever wanted to go through anything like that again. Although things were still up in the air, they had John back. That was a start.

Dr Keller walked in thirty minutes later with a report.

"How is he?" Teyla asked.

"Well he has a mild concussion, a twisted knee with extensive ligament damage which should heal in time; he'll need physical therapy when feeling better. His broken arm will need surgery to set it properly, but I won't be able to operate until his temperature comes down."

"What about his DNA?" Rodney asked.

"Everything seems to be okay for now, but we will run more extensive tests when his fever has subsided."

"Can we see him?" McKay asked.

"Okay, but just for a few minutes." Jennifer told them.

They headed to the back of the infirmary to a curtained off area and looked inside. What they saw shocked them. Sheppard was whiter than the sheet that covered his bottom half; His left arm was bandaged heavily and placed on a pillow. His right leg was sticking out from under the sheet; his knee was heavily bandaged and placed on a pillow. He had two IV's in the one arm and an oxygen mask over his face. His head was heavily bandaged and his face was glistening with sweat.

Teyla walked over to him and took his hand. "Goodnight John." She whispered softly as she touched her forehead to his.

Ronan gently touched his uninjured arm and said. "Goodnight buddy, good to have you back."

Rodney just looked at him and said. "Goodnight Sheppard."

They turned and left the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Twenty four hours later Sheppard was improving. His temperature was down below 100 degrees and Dr Keller had been able to perform the surgery to fix his arm.

Rodney entered the curtained off area to find him still unconscious, he looked at him and noticed that his left arm was now in a cast to his elbow. "Hey Sheppard, how are you doing?" You've had enough beauty sleep for now. It's time to wake up."

He continued to talk to him for a while longer and then settled down on a chair next to his bed. This could take a while he thought to himself.

Thirty minutes later as Rodney was dozing he was startled awake to find Sheppard beginning to shake. His back began to arch and he muscles began to convulse. Monitors began to wail as Dr Keller rushed in to the room followed by several nurses.

She asked Rodney to leave as she tried to hold Sheppard to protect his injuries.

"He seizing!" Keller shouted. "Get me 20 mills of Lorazepam?" She injected the anticonvulsant into his IV and the convulsions ceased.

She checked his injuries to make sure he hadn't done any damage and then took his temperature. It had shot up again to 105 degrees.

"Can someone get a cooling blanket on him?" she asked the nurses in the room.

Twenty minutes later she left the room to talk to Rodney.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ronan and Teyla rushed into the waiting area to find Rodney pacing again. He'd called them both and told them about Sheppard's seizure. They sat down and looked at him.

Just as Teyla was about to speak Keller entered the room.

"I'm sorry, but he's slipped into a coma," She told them.

They just stared at her in disbelief. An hour ago they'd had a glimmer of hope that Sheppard was getting better, but now that had been taken away from them.

"Will he wake up?" Ronan asked.

"I honestly don't know." Jennifer replied.

They all just sat there in silence, not wanting to believe what they'd just been told.

**TBC…**

**Sorry I know I'm evil, but I just love whumping Sheppard.**

**What happens next? I wonder?**


	9. Chapter 9:Recovery

**Chapter 9: Recovery.**

Two weeks later Woolsey, Keller, McKay, Ronan and Teyla were in the conference room again. They needed to discuss what to do about Colonel Sheppard.

The Colonel had been in a coma for two weeks now and showed no signs of waking. Two days after slipping into a coma his fever had broken. At that point there was a sense of hope that he would awake, but after two weeks still nothing. A member of his team had sat with him at all times talking constantly, encouraging him and urging him to wake up. But there was still no sign that he would ever awaken, not even a twitch.

It was with a heavy heart that Woolsey had called this meeting.

"Dr Keller, what is the situation?" Woolsey asked.

"We can't look after him here any longer. If he doesn't wake up before the next data stream to earth we will have to send him through the gate, so he can get the proper care he needs." She continued on with sadness in her voice, "I've already spoken to Stargate Command and filled them in on the situation."

"Why can't we look after him?" Rodney spluttered.

"We don't have the staff; he needs constant turning, so that he doesn't develop bed sores. His muscles need to be massaged every day, so that they don't lose tone and his IV and catheter needs to be changed regularly. Not to mention he has a feeding tube.

"Dr Keller is right, not only is there his medical needs to think of, but Atlantis is still a war zone and the Wraith or any number of enemy combatants could attack at any moment." Woolsey told him."

"But this is his home." Teyla spoke in a worried tone.

"I know, but if he doesn't wake up in the next two days, there's nothing more we can do for him here." Keller looked away from them as she said this.

"Do we know why he's in a coma?" Woolsey asked Keller.

"His body has been through an extreme physical event; it's possible that the pain was too much for his mind and body to process, so it just started shutting down."

"What about his DNA?" Woolsey asked.

"Everything seems normal, there was minimal done by the device." Keller replied.

"Why is that?" Woolsey asked Keller looking at McKay. Keller just shrugged her shoulders.

McKay spoke up at that moment, "I've been looking through the data base and apparently everyone who used the device suffered symptoms to a greater or lesser degree. If they used the device for less than a day they seemed to just be weak afterwards, but any longer and the other symptoms started to occur. It seems that in all cases when someone died their ATA gene was very weak. The ancients with the weaker gene also suffered DNA degradation much quicker. Anyone with a stronger gene always survived. The problem is that even the ancients with the strongest gene sometimes fell into a coma and never woke up. Which leads us back to Sheppard, we still can't be sure he'll ever wake up."

"Okay we move forward as planned," Woolsey said with sadness in his voice. "You're all dismissed.

They all walked out with a heavy heart. McKay left and headed for the infirmary, as it was his turn to sit with Sheppard.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rodney was starting to despair by the time he entered he infirmary.

Rodney stood by Sheppard's bed and started to shout at him.

"How dare you lay there sleeping, you don't need any more beauty sleep you're beautiful enough. Just ask all the women on this base, or better still this entire galaxy _Kirk!" _

Rodney was fuming by this time and continued his rant. "They're sending you back to earth in two days time unless you wake up. Just think what that will do to the rest of us, don't you think you're being completely and utterly selfish?"

Just at that moment Jennifer rushed in with Teyla. "Please don't shout at him? That's not going to accomplish anything." Teyla spoke to him in a calming manner. Jennifer nodded in agreement checking John's IV line.

Teyla took John's hand and at the moment she looked down at his face, she saw the most beautiful sight she had ever seen, a set of hazel eyes looking up at her. Then his eyelids closed and he fell asleep.

"Does that mean that he's no longer in a coma?" Rodney asked.

"It is a good sign." Keller replied.

Teyla and Rodney took up chairs one on each side of the bed as Jennifer left the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

John Sheppard struggled to find awareness in a sea of blackness; he had no idea why everything was dark. A glimmer of memory crossed his mind, he had been in Rodney's lab lying down and then Teyla had told him that she loved him, Ronan had told him to fight and Rodney had called him his best friend. Up ahead he saw grey and he heard voices. Focusing on the voice's he started moving towards them. The darkness turned to grey and struggling he managed to open his eyes. His eyelids were heavy as he looked around to find Teyla, McKay and Keller looking down at him. His eyelids started to droop as the darkness was creeping in to surround him; he closed his eyes and let it take him.

Next time he became aware he was in incredible pain. Then he felt something cold and numbing begin to flow through his veins, he let the darkness take him again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Three days later Teyla was sitting in the infirmary holding Torren and talking quietly to John. He awoke to look up at Teyla and he smiled at her.

"I'll just go and get Dr Keller, she asked me to let me her know when you were awake."

Teyla returned a few minutes later with Keller following behind her.

"It's good to see you awake Colonel, how are you feeling?"

"I'm good." He mumbled, using his standard answer.

Jennifer could see the pain lines around his eyes and injected something into his IV.

"Is that better?" She asked.

He nodded and drifted off to sleep again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Twenty four hours later John awoke again to find McKay complaining loudly.

"Why is he always sleeping? No one needs that much sleep, not even sleeping beauty over there."

"Sleep is the best thing for him right now; it's helping his body heal." Keller replied.

John looked over from his bed and mumbled. "Who can sleep with all that noise going on?"

Jennifer and Rodney turned to look at him. "Good to see you awake at last Sheppard," McKay told him.

"How's the pain?" Keller asked him.

"I'm okay for now." John replied.

"Okay I'll be back in twenty minutes to see how you're doing." Jennifer said as she left the room.

Rodney went over to sit next to John's bed and said, "I'm sorry Sheppard, I'm sorry that I was so blinded by the possibility of a ZPM making machine, that I didn't do the proper research. If I had we wouldn't have gone to that planet in the first place."

"That's okay Rodney. One thing I do remember, was when I was invisible and so out of it I barely understood what was going on, was that you said I was your best friend and that meant the world to me, it kept me fighting." John felt awkward after such an emotional speech, so he changed the subject. "What happened? How did you make me visible again?'

Rodney went into an explanation as to how he had become out of phase with the rest of the universe.

John interrupted, "Okay how come I could see you, but you couldn't see me?"

"That an interesting question, it turns out that the ancients wanted it that way, remember they were looking for an advantage over the wraith. They wanted to be able to see their enemy's to attack them, but they didn't want their enemies to see them. I could give you the scientific explanation if you want? McKay was starting to ramble.

"Okay answer the question McKay. Why am I visible again?" Sheppard was annoyed with Rodney's rambling by this time.

McKay looked at him and replied. "Well the lab on MX 745-217 was destroyed along with the phase shifting device, so we had to find another lab. We found one right here on Atlantis. The machine in that lab had been destroyed as well, so we dug deeper in to the data base and found that they had been experimenting with a hand held device. It turns out that it can bring a person back into phase, as well as put them out of phase. Lorne used it on you." Rodney was rambling again.

He looked over at Sheppard and saw his eyes closing. Keller came in a few minutes later and injected his pain medication into his IV. He was asleep two minutes later.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When he awoke again Teyla was sitting beside him.

"Where's Torren?" he asked.

"He is in our quarters with Kanaan." She replied softly.

"Did you guy's work things out?"

"Yes we did." She said with sadness in her voice.

"Why are you so sad?" John asked her. "Because if being with Kanaan makes you happy, then I'm happy for you."

"John I do not know whether you heard me or not, but when you were invisible I told you that I loved you."

"I remember," he whispered softly.

"The truth is I will always love you John, but Kanaan and I have a child together and right now my place is with him."

"That's okay Teyla; just know that I'll always be here for you."

John was beginning to get very uncomfortable with this conversation, so he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. Soon enough he drifted off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Next time he awoke Ronan was sitting by his bed and there was a bowl of soup on the table in front of him.

"Keller said if you eat that she'll take the feeding tube out."

"Thanks Ronan, I'll give it a go, and before you say anything I want to thank you for telling me to fight." John didn't feel up to another emotional conversation right now.

"I'm sorry Sheppard, for being so tied up in my own problems that I didn't have your back."

"Ronan I'm okay and that's all that matters."

They sat there in silence as John tried to eat his soup.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A week later, Keller was checking him over ready to discharge him. The last few days had been challenging.

He was so glad when all the tubes were taken out of his body and the following day he was made to get out of bed. That was embarrassing as he needed Ronan to help him cross the room to the bathroom, his bad knee buckled under him on the way back to his bed, so Ronan just picked him up and carried him the rest of the way.

He had grown bored over the last few days and begged Keller to let him go to his quarters, she finally relented last night.

So here he was sitting on the examination table waiting for his friends to spring him.

Teyla arrived a few minutes later with a wheelchair, he just groaned.

"You're not going anywhere without it and _you _will use it until you start physical therapy on your knee next week!" Keller told him firmly

"Okay can I go now?" He asked

She helped him into the wheelchair and waved him off.

Teyla took him to his quarters. This was the first time he'd seen the place in nearly five weeks. Once he was inside he stood up and looked around. Nothing had changed.

A few minutes later Teyla left him alone. So he lay down on his bed and fell asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The following evening he was sitting in the rec room. His friends were with him and they were choosing a movie to watch. He loved the fact that he had his family with him and no matter what happened they were always there for one another, just like a family should be.

McKay spoke up a few minutes later saying. "Let's watch the 'Fantastic four'; I'm sure Mr Invisible would love that."

He just looked at him and groaned.

**TBC…**

**One chapter to go.**


	10. Chapter 10: Epilogue

**Chapter 10: Epilogue.**

Six months later John was sitting on top of the stargate on M44- 5YN with his team. The stargate was situated on an ancient glacial flood plain. A glacier had melted due to global warming, so the plain was flooded.

They were all cold and soaking wet, but John had managed to swim down and send a message through to Woolsey asking him to send a jumper.

As he sat there waiting for the jumper, he thought back to all that had happened over the last six months.

After the mission to MX 745-217 things had quietened down again. His recovery was slow and painful, but he had his team with him every step of the way.

During his recovery he'd helped McKay catalogue and study some of the devices that they'd found in the ancient lab. They still had no idea of what many of the devices were for. It would take them years to research them all.

He was on his first mission back on active duty when they encountered an alternate version of the Daedalus. That was a strange mission, because they kept jumping from one universe to another. He even encountered a version of himself. He didn't want to think about the dead versions of his team that they had found. Rodney managed to get them out of that one using his super brain. He remembered sitting by Rodney's bed in the infirmary after that mission, (as Rodney had been shot in the shoulder by some weird alien gun). Teyla had come in and let Rodney hold Torren. That moment had given him a wonderful sense of family.

Then there was the time they were flying back from searching a planet for an Alpha site (the planet with the flying monkeys). What they had thought was a computer virus had infected their computers, causing all the jumpers systems to short out. The systems came back on line a few minutes later and they made it through the space gate.

The problems affecting the jumper soon started affecting Atlantis. They soon discovered that it was Dr Elizabeth Weir's consciousness that had infected their computer and she was trying to reach out to them. She managed to talk Woolsey into making human bodies for her group. The group was trying to reach ascension and had rid themselves of their replicator bodies. That's how Elizabeth had ended up in their computer system.

They made Replicator bodies for the group first and then the group were going to make human bodies. However one of the more forceful members of the group named Koracen, wanted to keep his replicator body as he believed it made him stronger. Koracen had tried to kill him, but Elizabeth had stepped in and destroyed Koracen. Realising that she and the other replicators were a threat, she had sacrificed herself and tricked the others through a space gate, where they would have been immediately frozen and deactivated. He felt as if he'd lost Elizabeth again that day, but his family was there to support him.

There were times over the last six months when things had been hectic, but they had always made time for one another, even if it was just sharing a meal. They had also spent many a night watching DVD's together laughing and joking together. Teyla was still busy with Kanaan and Torren, but she always made time for him.

On one such night he had vowed to himself that he would never complain about being bored again.

Coming back to the present, he stood on the stargate and looked around. There was water as far as the eye could see, but the view was magnificent.

He looked around at his team, his family and thought that no matter what the future may hold. No matter what problems they may face, they would face them together. And at that moment there was no place he'd rather be, (except maybe dry and warm on Atlantis).

**The End.**

**I want to thank my two beautiful daughters, for encouraging me to have a go at writing this story. I want to thank them for reading my work and helping me edit it. I know that there are some things that we missed, but I will go back through at some stage and fix them.**

**Thank you to everyone who has read my story, you're reviews have been encouraging and helpful.**


End file.
